The Tv twins, SG1
by Scifigirl123
Summary: One in a series I am going to do. Amanda and Charlie are stuck in the SG1 universe things get sticky when a sinister plot is unravelled... Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one in a series I will do over several different Tv shows.

There was the Normal, there were films, there were books, there were TV shows. And then there was the Tv twins. Being brought to each show when the characters had a problem, moving to the next when it was sorted out. No control over where they went. Rarely any breaks.

The now-familiar warm, white light encompassed them, the odd feeling of being moved through the fourth, fifth and sixth dimensions accompanied it. Slowly dieing down until they could open their eyes.

Mandy did just that, blinking in the dully lit room and grinning at her twin brother, Charlie,

"Well nerd, which show is it this time?" Charlie frowned, giving the room in front of them a once-over.

"Not sure really. I don't recognise anything. " As he finished the last sentance an odd whirring sound from behind them caught their attention. Cautiously the twins turned round. To a sight which revealed where they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy turned to her brother with a smile,

"I figured it out! It's Stargate SG1."

"How do you know it's not Atlantis?"

"Because. The Atlantis 'gates look different."

"If you say so, sis." The wormhole formed at this point, shutting the two of them up, as they both flinched away from the wormhole. Five seconds later four people stepped through.

"What season do you reckon we're in?" Mandy looked at four figures, thinking.

"Well, before season 7, I think, because Jack's still a Colonel and going on missions."

"Doesn't he become a General in season 6?" She frowned at her brother.

"Well I don't know! This was never one of my favourites!" Charlie nodded.

" D'you think we should go and greet them?" He regretted saying this almost instantly as his sister grinned manically and agreed with him, turning to the face the Stargate.

"Aloha! Mis amigos!" The four on the platform almost jumped out of their skins, as they heard Mandy's greeting and tookin the two teenagers.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review so I can sort out this train wreck! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Five minutes earlier..._

"Soooo, Carter?"

"Sir?"

"What's so interesting about P354 whatever it was?" Sam laughed,

"Well, Sir, the probe showed some artifacts in an unknown language and there was also a faint energy reading."

"I see, so, geek heaven, huh?" Daniel gave him a Look from where he was standing next to Sam, as the stargate began to spin and they heard Walter's voice announcing each chevron. As the last one locked and the wormhole formed Jack put his cap on and they got ready to depart.

"Good luck SG1.'' Hammond's voice rang out and the four of them made their way up the ramp, through the stargate.

"Good Morning team this your..."

"Jack!" Daniel interupted him looking frustrated

"Sorry."

"Sir, there are some faint energy readings coming from that direction." Sam pointed roughly west.

"Okay, that way then. Teal'c do you wanna stay here, make sure Danny doesn't get into any trouble?" Teal'c nodded his confirmation and then suddenly looked straight foward.

"O'Neill, I..." He didn't get any further than that, however, because he was cut off by a shout of

"Aloha, mis amigos!" And two teenagers stepped foward into the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel, once he got over his initial shock, looked facinated,

"That's amazing. They speak a mixture of two languages or possibly more." The girl was frowning and the boy looked amused for some reason.

"Well," He began,

"It could be that, or it could just be that she sucks at languages.

"I do not suck at languages!"

"Yes ya do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"KIDS!" Jack cut into their argument and they both turned to face him, creeply in unison.

"I don't" He glared at the girl who just scowled back.

"Er," Daniel stepped fowards,

"I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson..."

"From the planet Earth an' you're peaceful explorers!" He was cut off by the the girl who beamed at them.

"It's nice to meet you!" She finished. All of SG1 turned to look at the boy who was smirking in the background, he stepped back fowards next to his sister (?) who was still smiling like a little ray of sunshine.

"Hi," he said.

"I'm Charlie."

"I'm Mandy."

"We're twins."


	5. Chapter 5

"Twins, huh?" They both nodded.

"What do you call this planet?" Daniel jumped straight back into the conversation without a word of forewarning. Mandy smirked,

"Shitandeatit" Her face was the picture of honest innocence. All of SG1 just stood there and stared at her until Sam worked up the voice to say

"What?!"

"I told you, the na..." She was cut off by her brother's hand being slapped over her mouth.

"OK," Jack was looking at them like they were the weirdest thing since sliced bread,

"Let's forget about the name of the planet." Mandy pouted (although later she would deny doing 'such a childish thing')

"And focus on how you know who we are."

"Bagsy turn around touch the ground I don't have to explain!" Mandy finished her sentence, gasped for air, snapped her fingers and put the lollypop that appeared in her mouth.

"What the fuck!" Jack, along withe rest of his team, jumped back, away from the twins.

"What was that?!"Neither twin responded, Charlie facepalmed and his sister smirked, sat down on a stool, that had definitely not been there five seconds ago, and carried on sucking on her lollypop. Daniel opened his mouth to, possibly, ask another question, but was stopped by Teal'c who, tactfully, pointed out that all he had said so far had been wrong and unhelpful. Daniel shut up.

All of SG1 turned back to look at the twins, Charlie had, by this point, taken his head out of his palm and was staring at Mandy with affectionate amusement, the latter had magicked up a small train track, which had a small steam train going round it, and it was playing 'Light at the end of the Tunnel' from _Starlight Express._ They both appeared to be enraptured by it, so Sam turned to face her teammates.

"What are we going to do with them?" Jack looked at her like she'd lost her mind,

"Leave them here?"

"Sir, they know who we, or at least who Daniel, is. How much more info could they have on us."

"Carter, we can't just take them back to the SGC. It's against regulations and you know it." They were all so involed in the argument that none of them noticed that the music from the trains had stopped and the two teenagers sneaking up behind them...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just realised that I haven't done this on any of the other chapters, so...

Disclaimer: I don't, now and unfortunately never will, own Stargate: SG1. If I did there would be more shipping.

Charlie nodded at his sister as they hid, listening to the conversation between the members of SG1. After eavesdropping for a while they worked out that Sam wanted to take them back to the SGC and, possibly, interrogate them. Jack wanted to leave them on the planet, Daniel thought that they weren't a danger and that all they had said that they knew so far was who he was, and quite a few people throughout the galaxy knew that. Teal'c didn't seem to have an opinion.

Sneaking round the team to her brother Mandy whispered in his ear,

"Y'know, they could just ask us what we know about them." Charlie nodded and grinned at her.

"It's entertaining to watch though."

"I guess, hey, watch this." Mandy snuck round the back, and when she decided she was in a good position took a deep breath and shouted,

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Charlie just shook his head at her as the four members of SG1 went stumbling away from her, shocked out of their argument.

"Carter, remind me why you want to take them back to the SGC?" Sam shrugged helplessly.

"Hey, d'you wanna know what we know about you or not? 'Cos I'm quite happy to not tell you." Jack looked at the teenaged girl in front of him and felt a strange sense of foreboding. He knew what ever it was they were going to say he wouldn't like it, but he asked to be told anyway.


End file.
